


bellissima

by iridescentwinters



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M, Skam Italia Season 1 Episode 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentwinters/pseuds/iridescentwinters
Summary: the cold-hearted playboy finds himself falling for the most beautiful girl in his entire world.





	bellissima

**Author's Note:**

> — prompt: so I have a prompt for a one shot if you wanna write it . Edoardo realizing his crush on Eleonora and how beautiful she is and him gathering the courage to tell her she is fucking beautiful. hope you take it into consideration. have a nice day . :)

edoardo was a cold-hearted bitch. even _he_ knew that. while it wasn’t obvious to other girls or the public eye in general, he possibly couldn’t give a shit about anyone but himself and his villa, in contrast to his fans who worshipped him.

so when this absolutely stunning woman roasts him in front of his friends, calls him the wrong name and after that _rejects_ his offer for a ride home, he couldn’t help but be star struck. the reverse effect hit him hard. he had it bad for this girl already.

he was angry at himself for not remembering her name, especially since she had actually introduced herself to him. so when he saw her friend eva dashing to school on foot, he couldn’t help but jump at the opportunity. plus, he felt sorry for the girl. first, she gets attacked by fede’s psychotic girlfriend, and now she appeared to miss her bus.

unfortunately, eva was a loyal friend who knew that her friend would get angry if he had gotten her number, but that wasn’t even a big issue. all edo needed was her name.

eleonora francesca sava.  that was her full name. she was born on june 14th, and was in class 10B. and edo found her instagram.

he had even sent her a DM with his number and name, but she hadn’t responded, only saw it. not that it surprised him, though. he knew she was going to be a tough one to crack.

but edoardo incanti was not one to give up so easily. not without a fight. he wanted her, and he will get her.

 

it was another usual morning, but it seemed to have gotten a lot more exciting for edo when he spotted eleonora speaking to some drama guy, with eva. as if it was on command, he immediately walked up to the girls.

“ _buongiorno,_ eh.” edo greeted, mainly towards eleonora. the girl twirled around, and raised her eyebrows in fake surprise when she saw him. “eduardo!” she exclaimed clearly, “wow!”

he smiled, unaffected by her wrong name-calling. “you haven’t been replying to my texts.”  he stated. it seemed a little embarrassing, but he sent her a lot more messages, in hopes of getting her to reply. unfortunately, she didn’t. and neither did she deny it.

“yup!” she confirmed, with her radiant smile. edo took a few seconds to just stare at her face. how could one woman be this gorgeous? God definitely spent a little more time on her.

looking down to the floor for a split moment just to gather his words, he looked back up at her confidently. _she hasn’t realised this yet, so i’ll let her know._

“listen, eleonora francesca sava.” edo started. eleonora straightened her posture. “tell me.”

“you seem like a very smart girl,” he continued, “and yet you don’t seem to understand that every time you reject me, i only want you more and more.”

eleonora’s eyebrows raised, but she remained expressionless, bored even. “so, if you really want to get rid of me, you have to go out with me.” edo finished. _but i can’t really promise that,_ he thought.

“mmh.” eleonora started, a moment after his little speech. “good reasoning you got there!” she sarcastically complimented. he grinned. “ _grazie._ ” he thanked. his eyes fully returned his gaze on the girl’s face. _cazzo…_

“are you done?” eleonora asked, dropping her act.

“no.” edo said, automatically. he wasn’t really sure where he was going with this either. “there’s one last thing.”

eleonora nodded her head once, in his direction, as a sign for him to continue. her green eyes were sparkling in curiosity.

the words came tumbling out of edo’s mouth without him even thinking twice.  

“ _sei bellissima, cazzo_.”

it was the truth. edoardo had never seen such a gorgeous woman like her in his entire life. she was deemed the most beautiful woman in all of italy in his books.

much to his delight, eleonora reacted very differently from what he had expected her to. she did a double take, clearly surprised at the very high compliment, and stood rooted to her spot for a few seconds, before eva dragged her away by the arm.

edoardo grinned, biting his lip. _that was a start_.

watching her walk away, he threw in a question. “can’t you tell me what i can do?” he asked. “no.” her reply was short and simple. “at least once?” edo hated begging, but in this case, he had to. yet, she responded with another _no._

_i’ll win you over,_ edo thought, _just you wait._


End file.
